


The Case of the Stolen Boyfriends

by thebiffstar



Series: Bondlock [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondlock, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiffstar/pseuds/thebiffstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"007, we have a situation. Q has been kiddnaped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped Q

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story! i hope you all like it

"007, we have a situation." M said as soon as Bond entered his office. One chair was already occupied. He had been called in straight away when he returned from his latest mission, he hadn't time to visit and return his weapon (for once) to his lover, Q. He would rather not start another mission right away. "This is Mycroft Holmes."

Said man stood up and extended his hand to Bond. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances Mr. Bond." Bond shook his hand. He was a little clammy, nervous..."pleasure." he sat down in the other chair.

"Q has been kidnapped-"

"Why wasn't I informed right away!" he demanded angrily, if he knew this he would have been back a day sooner. ”When did this happen?”

"007, calm down. This is informing you right away. Q had called in for a day off today, we only learned of his kidnapping when Mr. Holmes informed us."

"Mr. Bond," the agent turned his attention to the other man. "I learned of Q's kidnapping because a rather disturbing video was sent to my younger brother Sherlock. An enemy of his has kidnapped Q, along with a police officer and ex. army doctor. He took Q because of his relation to my family, he is my youngest brother." so this was the 'interesting' family Q was always talking about, he always wanted to met them, under different circumstances. "The man who took them is named Jim Moriarty. He is a consulting criminal, a psychopath. Through our combined efforts, Sherlock and I have managed to locate where he is keeping the three."

"You need my help to retrieve them." it was a statement.

"I would not have it any other way." "The other two-the officer and doctor- why were they taken?" he noticed how Mycroft tensed at the question.

"They have significant value to Sherlock and myself,"

"Very well, let’s go."


	2. Hello Boys

When Q came to many things raced through his head. He may not be as good as his brothers but he can certainly see things normal simpletons couldn't.

The smell of chloroform, tied to a chair, gagged, crack in right glasses lense, two other persons beside him.

Kidnapped.

Damn. They took him before he could finish his Morning cup of earl grey. His favorite mug had been smashed in the attack as well.

The room he was in was disgusting and poorly lit. Dark browns and reds covered the floor, the gray walls, and even the roof. Someone more than comfortable with torture, At least he had his training (like someone of his security level and age joined MI6 without any training.)

No windows or clocks, who knows how long it would be before anyone would come. He glanced to the left. A man around Bond's age with blonde hair, wearing a tanish jumper, was still knockout also tied in a chair. He had a bloody nose and a few bruises, he didn’t go down without a fight. Probably ex-military. He a had slightly more restraints the Q could feel on himself To his right was another man, again around Bond’s age with very brown-grayish hair. Like the other he was beaten slightly-another fighter- and had similar restraints as the other man.

Like being thrown into the bright sun after hiding in a cave, the light came on, blindingly white. Q hissed at the brightness. He was momentarily blinded. The man to his right groaned, the man to the left was still out cold. There was a click, the sound of an electronic lock unlocking and then the sound of a door opening. On the inside Q smiled, that was one way out. There wasn’t anything he couldn't hack.

5 men entered his view. One was in a suit-not to different from what Bond might wear- the rest in baggy trashy clothes. Three had buckets, he could hear swishing and clinking sounds coming from them. Ice water. The last one set up a camera facing Q and the other men. Q kept his face indifferent as he stared at the man. The man in the suit signaled to the men with the buckets. They dumped the buckets on the men tied down to the chairs. it was like diving into a frozen lake. The other men woke with a start and muffled yells.

"HEEEEELLLLOOOOO BOYS!" the man in the suit yelled in a singsong voice. Q could here the other men breathing heavily through their noses. Q glanced to his left, the blonde was glaring at the man in the suit, they knew each other. To his right the other man looked just as confused as he was. “Here we are again Johnny BoOoy!”

John! John Watson! Sherlock’s boyfriend! Then the man in the suit must be Moriarty, Sherlock’s enemy. It was only reasonable to assume that the man to his right was his other brother’s boyfriend, Greg Lestrade. Moriarty was after his older brothers, god help him, he thought he only had to deal with Bond’s old psychos.

“Gregory, Quincy, pleasure to meet you. Name’s Moriarty, Jim Moriarty.” he patted the two on the shoulder, Q managed not to flinch away, as Greg leaned away from the touch. He walked around Greg, fingers lingering on his back.

“Johnny, Greg, this is Quinten Holmes, youngest Holmes brother. Works at MI6 and quite handy with a computer I here.” He genteelly ran his fingers up Q’s neck, Q glared fiercely in return “lots of fire in you,” he paused gripping Q’s chin tightly, “much more emotion then your brothers.” He observed. “Anyway, things to do people to kill.”

He snapped his fingers, a man handed him the camera. He turned it on himself, facing the camera away from the three tied to chairs. “Hello Shirley, as you’ve noticed by now I have taken your little doctor. Don’t fall and scrap you’re knee, no one to bandage it up.’ He smiled wryly as he turned the camera on John. ”oh and I took the snowman’s boy toy as well.” He moved the camera to Greg, only catching a shot of Q’s legs.

He snapped at the three who had drenched them in the ice water. They walked over to the three bound men, chairs scraping as they were dragged back in a circle. The backs of the chairs were all touching. The three men proceed to start beating on them. Q tried to focus on Moriarty. It was hard to do with the constant siege of fists beating onto his body.

“I found something else that might interest you Shirley,” the fists stopped, and then a camera was shoved in his face. “A  _much_  younger brother of a certain Holmes.” He said with a sick glee. Q Glare at the man in with the camera. Out of nowhere a large surge of painful electricity shot through his body. He let out a muffled yelp, and tried to hold in the pain as much as he could, a pain filled moan slipped out.

“Shocking, isn’t it?”


	3. Our Boys

Bond readjusted the gun in his hand, one of the special one’s from the Q-branch. He had two normal guns behind his back and one strapped to his leg, as well was multiple rounds of ammo strapped to his chest.

He was going to get Q back, even if he had to kill everyone in his way…. or not in his way.

He was currently standing with M, Tanner, and Eve, waiting for Mycroft and Sherlock to arrive. It was his first time meeting Sherlock, he was curious as to who could have such a powerful enemy.

A non-descript black car pulled up, two men and two women exited the car. One man was Mycroft, he was wearing a simple black suit, the next man Bond assumed was Sherlock, he was wearing a long black coat, purple shirt, and plain black pants, and somehow he managed to look pissed at the same time showing no emotion. Both of the women had darker skin, on had curly hair pulled back in a pony tail, she was obviously a cop given he built proof vest and badge. The other woman was simply in a business suit, extremely focused on her smart phone.

“Mister Bond, this is my younger brother Sherlock.” Mycroft introduced the tall man next to him.

“Bond, James Bond.” He said as he shook the man’s hand sizing him up. Strong grip, very intelligent, can handle weapons, fast learner.

“Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock responded, “Charmer, gentleman, comfortable with violence, killed many, built wound right shoulder.” He observed out loud. The female cop eyed them suspiciously.

“Yes, you forgot the license to kill.” Bond corrected with a smile. what? it was a completely accurate discrption.

“Anna, today right?” Mycroft adressed the woman with the phone, she looked up.

“No sir today it is Anita.” She corrected.

“My apologies, Anita please alert the local police of the shooting complaints they might receive.” He looked toward the warehouse building.

“Yes sir. I shall wait in the car.” She said as she opened the car door and climb in.

“Sergeant Sally Donovan, this is James Bond. He is an MI6 operative, he is here to retrieve Quinton.” James shook her hand as well.

“Let’s get our boy’s back,” she said 


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, here it is!

 

Q spit the last of the blood out of his mouth. The men had long since removed the gags, better to hear the screams. Currently the men had left the room to deal with a security problem, and to let Moriarty's 'doctor's patch up the captive men, so they wouldn't die.

John coughed up some blood to his left. They were all screwed if Bond didn’t hurry up his ancient ass up (not saying it wasn’t a fine ass, because his ass was fine indeed.)

“If we get out do you think both of you can fight?” Q asked unsure if he could manage himself.

“It doesn’t matter, if we can get out we have to try.” Was John’s response, Lestrade just grunted in agreement.

“Okay, I’ll have us out soon.”

“Quinton what are you talking about-“John was cut off by Q’s sharp intake of breath, followed by a quiet moan. Carefully sliding his hand up and out of the cuff, he brought his arms around front and just as painfully relocated it. He picked his glasses off the ground from where they were knocked off his face, during the beating.

Smashed. Damnit, he wouldn’t be able to see through these.

“Did you just dislocate your wrist?” John asked.

“Yes. You aren’t head of Q-branch without any training.” He answered as he removed the contacts from the compartment in his watch (what? He wasn’t allowed to have cool gadgets to?)

“Q-What?”

He ignored John momentarily, after putting in the contacts, he remove the arms from his glasses reveling lock picking tools. After he freed John and Lestrade, he looked around the room.

Lots of weapons. And blood. Mostly from John, Lestrade and himself. He handed Greg and John each a bat, taking a tranquilizer gun for himself (just because he was trained didn’t mean he was strong enough to knock someone out with a bat.)

Then he moved to the door, easily overriding the locking systems. Moriarty was smart, but not smart enough to beat him. The door opened reviling a confused guard, who was easily taken out by Q’s tranquilizer gun.

They moving through the windowless corridor, they turned the corner as an explosion rocked the building.

“What the bloody hell was that?!” Lestrade yelled over the shaking.

“Don’t worry, it’s just my boyfriend.” Q smirked.

“Wha-“

“Too bad the next time you see him, he’ll be dead.” Dread filled Q’s stomach at the new voice. They slowly turned around, coming face to face with a gun. Two of Moriarty’s men grabbed John and Lestrade, and the one with a gun grabbed Q.

They had come so close. They were pushed down the hall forcibly. Q was feeling dizzy, the adrenaline wearing off. John and Lestrade were in a similar state. The pain was coming back full force.

Q was forced onto his knees, the man holding him knelt behind him. The other men did the same using their captives as human shields. He felt the cold barrel of a gun press against his temple.

Gun fire could be heard from the other side of the two large sliding doors. When they slid open they reviled a gruesome scene.

Bloody bodies littered the floor, standing in the middle was his older brothers, a woman, and Bond.

“JAMES-“he tried to callout but was silenced when the butt of the gun came down on his temple. Black poured into his vision, the only thing keeping him up right was the man behind him. It was all muffled and blurry, like swimming under water without glasses.


	5. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for lateness, lost my laptop for a bit, but i found it! :D

“JAMES-“his lover’s voice called out, but was cut off by a grunt of pain. Q, John, and Greg were on their knees with men behind them. Blood was trickling down Q’s bruised face, from a cut on his head. A man stood behind them, Moriarty. He was a dead man.

Four guns were trained on him in a matter of seconds.

“Aw, Sherlock! The mess you’ve made.” He scolded, John glare at the ground. That was something personal. “Ah, Ah, Ah, kill me, they die.” The safety clicked back on the three guns.

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked angrily. 

“What I want? Simple.” Moriarty stared pacing, “it’s the same as what you want. To be free of boredom, oh! And to watch you burn.” The man behind John pulled the trigger. 

Thank the lord, the gun jammed. Almost immediately the gun was shot out of his hand. John fell forward on his bound hands. The other guns were shot out of the others as well. Q fell to the ground as soon as the man let go of him in favor of his bleeding hand. Lestrade sank back on his heels. Moving quickly, Bond freed John, and killed all three thugs with his bare hands, leaving only Moriarty.

“Ooh where’d you find him Sherlock?” ignoring his talking, 007 grabbed Moriarty by the throat, slamming his head in the nearest wall, lifting him off the ground slightly. Moriarty grasped at his neck trying to free himself or loosen the hold. 

“Don’t. Touch. What is MINE.” 007 growled out fiercely before snapping his neck. Letting the dead body fall to the floor before moving to Q.

Using his field experience, he checked to see if Q was breathing, then he checked his pulse and the wound on his head. 

John, Lestrade, and Donovan were just staring a Bond. What they had just witnessed was an unholy display of skill, ferocity, and power, the perfect killer. John snapped back to focus when Sherlock was on his knees next to John checking his wounds. Quinton was currently in a greater danger then John, so as a doctor he pushed Sherlock away and tried moved over to Quinton. As Bond was lifting Quinton’s limp body.

Q needed a doctor. Bond’s field training couldn’t help Q with the minimum to zero supplies he had. Using a knife Bond undid Q’s restraints, genteelly sliding one arm under his knees and one around his back. Carefully lifting him up, he started to head outside. Even though he hated the MI6 medical team, they were safer then any hospital. Behind him he could here the other Holmes’ helping their respective lovers up and out side to join him.

Tanner and Eve gasped when they saw the state of the Quartermaster. M silently opened the limousine door as Bond carried Q in. M helped lie Q down on a long seat and placing his head in James’ lap.

Shortly following, the others crawled in, John coming right over to Q. Eve and Tanner were in the front of the long car.

“It is not safe for Quinton and 007 to be in a normal hospital, they will be taken to MI6, along with you all.” M stated as the limo started moving. John sat down next to Sherlock after making sure Quinton was stable enough to make it through the ride to MI6.

Lestrade was leaning against Mycroft’s Shoulder while Donovan fussed about her boss, who was fading in and out of sleep. John had his head in Sherlock’s lap, who was comfortably rubbing small circles and formulas in to John’s back. M sat soberly looking out the window.

James was brushing the bloodied bangs out of Q’s eyes as they approached MI6’s new base. His gently eyes fluttered open.

“Sorry I was a little late love.” James said quietly.

“007,” Q stated just as quietly, “Where’s my gun?”

Bond gave a small chuckle, “I brought it back, it’s on your desk.” Q was actually shocked.

“Are you sure you’re not the one who’s got a head injury? You never bring them back.” 

“Well I did this time. Now why don’t you sleep some more love, we’re almost there.” Q hummed contently and closed his eyes again, as James played with his hair


	6. Tea and Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, probally goimg to post the rest today

When they arrived at MI6 the medical team took the three injured men. Mycroft, Sherlock, and Bond had to stay behind while the doctor’s worked. M instructed 007 to show them to the break room. Wordlessly he nodded, and headed instead to the locker room. He left his gun in his locker and he need to put it on Q’s desk.

He knew Sherlock and Mycroft followed him, not saying anything when they passed the break room.

He retrieved the silver case from his locker and then headed to the Q-branch. When he arrived the interns made themselves scarce as per usual. They feared him, rightly so. He placed the case on Q’s desk. The opened it checking the contents, and he smirked. He closed the case.

He said he brought it back, he never mentioned the condition he returned it in, or the unknown location of some of the other items.

He retrieved Q’s work scrabble mug (as much as he cared for his interns, Q didn’t trust them with his favorite mug) and left the Q-branch.

He finally arrived at the break room with the older Holmes.  He started the old fashioned kettle (they have it just for Q’s tea) and watched the two Holmes. Mycroft was eyeing the birthday cake the interns had left, and Sherlock’s eyes were scanning him over as he was fingering M’s ID badge. He should probably take that back from him. Eh.

“They’re living together.” Sherlock said to Mycroft out of the blue. Bond raised his eyebrow.

“Sherlock what has John said about deducing people, especially dangerous people?” Mycroft scolded. “It is none of our concern where Quinton lives or who he lives with. This is why he didn’t come to Christmas dinner last year.”

“I was on a mission last Christmas, Q had to guide me.” Bond supplied “he wanted to go.” Both Sherlock and Mycroft raised their eyebrows. “More or less.” He shrugged

The kettle started to whistle, Bond turned around to prepare Q’s tea.

 

When Bond left for the medical lab both of the Holmes brothers followed.


	7. Sleeping Bond

Tea. Earl Grey tea was the first thing Q’s senses registered. He slowly opened his eyes to see the roof of the medical bay? Oh yes, that whole deal with Moriarty. He let his head fall to the right. James was sleeping in a chair by his bed. His head was propped up on his fist, legs were crossed. He looked so peaceful, so unlike Bond.

He looked out across the room, John and Lestrade were also in beds, Sherlock and Mycroft were discussing something near the door.

“Hello brothers.” Q said quietly.

Sherlock and Mycroft came over to his bed.

“How are you feeling Quinn?” Mycroft asked,

“Sore, tired, and dizzy… did they drug me?”

“Yes. you have a small concussion, 5 bruised ribs, broken nose, various, cuts, and a black eye. The swelling has gone down though. Oh yes and possible hypothermia.” Sherlock summed up for him, Q frowned, he hated concussions.

“Some man you have caught.” My gestured to the sleeping Bond.

“Yes,” Q agreed watching James, some man indeed. Mycroft and Sherlock returned to their own loved ones’ sides.

“Thank you for the tea.” Q said sipping at the tea in his second favorite mug. “James, you’re not asleep.” James smirked, and opened his eyes. 

“Not a problem, love.” He said, leaning in and giving Q a peck on his forehead. Q hummed appreciatively. 

“You are going to be moved to a safe house, along with your brothers and their lovers.” James informed Q, “under the watch of a double-oh agent. The safe house is a manor in the country, recently rebuilt. MI6 thought it would be a good safe house.” James was lazily fiddling with a pen. “M wants you working on Moriarty’s computers as soon as possible.” He paused for a moment, “When will I get an exploding pen?” he asked.

“When you bring back your equipment in one piece.”

“I brought it back this time.” He defended himself. After that they fell into a comfortable silence.


	8. The Gun

Before they left for the safe house, Q stopped by his lab to get all things necessary to break Moriarty’s computers. He was accompanied by Bond, Q got the feeling James wouldn’t let him out of his sight for a long while. 

Sitting on his desk when he arrived was the same silver box he gave 007 two weeks ago. “You actually brought them back?”

“Of course, I would never lie to you.” It was true, Bond would never in his life lie to Q (unless dire circumstances, but he would feel bad about it), 

Q opened the case to check the weapons he gave Bond. “Bond?”

“Hm?” 

“Why is the gun _covered_ in paint and torched?!” Q was barely holding back his anger.

Would he leave out the problematic details? Always.

Bond shrugged, he had no excuse, and they didn’t help him any way. Q took a deep breath.

“How about the other equipment? Because I distinctly remember giving you a phone and a watch as well.” Bond reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone and handed it to Q.

Q needed more tea.

The phone’s screen was shattered with a built hole going straight through the whole phone. Q sighed, at least he brought it back…

“Carry this.” Q instructed, pointing to his large box of supplies, “Next time you bring back everything- _EVERYTHTING_ \- in perfect condition or you will be on the coach permentally.”


	9. Cuddles, Car Ride, and Sleeping Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter

Q truly forgot how atrocious his brothers were to each other. He now remembered why he moved to London to join MI6.  Q rubbed his forehead, how could John and Greg _LIVE_ with these imbeciles, let alone be in the same room with them for more than 2 minutes.

Its only five minutes into the car trip, and he was already considering having James introduce them to the watch he had given James for his birthday (he had made it himself! Tranquilizers and all)   

Thankfully they were much more civil than usual, he could thank Greg and John for that.

 

30 minutes later James showed off his gift to Sherlock and Mycroft, of his own volition.

The trip was quiet pleasant from there on. He made idle chatter with John and Greg about their boyfriends, while James watched out the window, arm around Q’s shoulders.

 

When they arrived at Skyfall, James exited the car first, followed by Q, then John and Greg. The two older Holmes brothers were still asleep in the car.

James helped the three inside, setting them up in their own rooms, before returning outside to retrieve Q’s equipment.

He gave a chuckle at an idea before he re arranged the brothers and returned in inside. A few minutes later John, Q and Greg returned outside with cameras, before heading inside.

 

“QUINTON!” Q looked up from his laptop on the dinning table. He, James, John, and Greg were enjoying a lovely meal prepared by John and James as he worked on Moirarty’s computer. It was around nine thirty now, they had arrived at ten in the morning.

Sherlock and Mycroft stormed into the dinning room. Q stood and approached them with a blank face.

“Hello brothers, how can I help you?”

“What did you do to us?” Sherlock demanded. Q though about it for a moment, then looked back to James who was smirking. John and Greg were barely holding back their laughter. He turned back to his brothers.

“We left you in the car.” This answer only seemed to anger his brothers more.

“Quinton, you know very well that was not what we we’re talking about.” Oh, Mycroft was pissed. He gave his brothers a shit eating smile.

“Oh, that. Ah, yes you see,” Q clasped his hands together, “you both were being prats, so James put you to sleep. We’ve had a lovely time without you lot. Took some pictures.” He pulled out his phone with the picture of his brothers wrapped around each other like teddy bears.

That had his brothers speechless; a blush even appeared on their faces. Behind him John and Greg were dying, even James was chuckling

“Come along James, time for bed.” He brushed between his brothers, knowing /James would follow with his laptop.


	10. Bang! Bang! Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! One-shots soon!

He was tired of this.

Every time he had decoded one part, another appeared or was re-coded. Moriarty was a smart man, but he was nowhere as smart as Q himself. His fingers flew over the keys, solving the puzzles.

“Q, love” James startled Q out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Come with me, you need a break. You’ve been working almost none stop.” Q looked up at James, then back to his laptop. James was right he could use a break, some time to clear his head. He securely locked the laptop then let James lead him out of the room.

 

Bond led him outside, grabbing a few bottles as they went. They walked till they reached a small branch, James set up a bottles, and then they continued walking and then stopped about 20 ft away.

“today I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun.” James started, Q scofted.

“I know how to fire a gun Bond.” How would he build guns without knowing how to fire one, how would he be a Holmes if he couldn’t fire a gun?

James raised an eyebrow, Q folded. If James wanted to teach Q how to fire a gun, he would teach Q.

James handed him a gun, which he had pulled from waistband. He stepped away giving Q room to fire. Q positioned, aimed, and fired.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Three shots. Three misses. Sure he could fire a gun, however he was never a top shot. He felt James press against his back, and his hands adjusted Q’s positioning him. His hands came to rest

“Like this, love. Try again.” James instructed genteelly. Q took a deep breath, trying to focus on the shot, and not his lover pressing up behind him. He pulled the trigger.

The sound of a shattering resounded throughout the fields.

Q gave James a goofy smile, who couldn’t help but return it. Proudly, James kissed him on the forehead.

They spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting Q’s shooting, Q could know at least hit the targets (not the right one but it was a start). It was getting dark and they ran out of bullets long ago. So they headed in.

 

Bond had got a fire going in the fire place. Bond was sitting on the couch with Q curled up at his side. Q’s head rested on his shoulder. For the rest of the night they just watched the fire together in peace. (Until Sherlock and Mycroft got into another fight and Q had to break it up, but otherwise peaceful.)

Honestly Q didn’t think he would last the month without one attempt on the lives of both of his brothers.


End file.
